


Icecream and Arguments

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Thomas try’s to be cool, hamilton is sleep deprived., these two are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: -(modern high school Au) Alex decides to go to the 24/7 convenience store to buy some ice cream at 2 in the morning. He runs into none other then his least favorite person, Thomas Jefferson. Who happens to have grabbed the last pint of his favorite flavor. Shit goes down.





	Icecream and Arguments

Alex drove down the empty street trying to drive as little like a drunk person an incredibly sleep deprived person can muster. “Why did I take all AP classes plus advanced law and advanced writing.” He mumbles to himself. Those descisions however, are what led him to the convenience store at 2 in the morning. 

He parked his car and as he got out he checked to make sure it was locked 3 times. This wasn’t exactly the safest area and 2 am wasn’t exactly the safest time. He glanced at the blinking “open 24/7” neon sign and stumbled into the store. 

It was empty, as expected. He grazed the isles looking for ice cream or “Study fuel” as he called it and mumbled to himself. When he bumped into none other than Thomas Jefferson. “That little shit” he thought to himself.”

”Watch it!” Thomas snapped and opened the freezer pulling out a pint of Coffee Icecream. Hamilton opened the freezer right after him to find that he had taken the last coffee pint.

“That was the last pint of Coffee.” Hamilton turned to Jefferson.

“And?” Thomas inquired.

“I... I want it.” Hamilton spoke losing his normal linguistic abilities do to lack of sleep.

“Tough luck.” Jefferson smirked.

“Why are you even here at 2 am?” Alex asked.

“I got snacky, and I could ask you the same question.”

Hamilton spoke trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. “Look, I’ll buy it from you.” 

“I don’t want your money Hamilton.” 

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. Deciding getting into a fight at 2 am with some guy in a convenience store wouldn’t look good on a college application. “Then what do you want?” 

“I want you to go on a date with me” Thomas’s smirk turned into a full smile. Hamilton did not expect this comment.

“No. Way.” he spoke, no longer concealing his anger. “Why you even want to go on a date with me?”

“Simple.” Jefferson cooed. “Your kind of cute, openly bi, and I know you really hate me and love this Icecream.” He stated tapping his nails on the lid of the Icecream. “But anyway, should I buy chocolate syrup or caramel to go with my Icecream?”

“You know what fine.” Hamilton spat. “I don’t have enough energy to fight, just give me the Icecream.” Jefferson tossed him the container.

“Sure. I’m lactose intolerant anyway.”

Hamilton processed this for a moment. “THEN WHY THE FUCK WHERE YOU GOING TO BUY THAT ICECREAM.” He yelled.

“Because I heard you mumbling about buying it when you entered the store.” He said then turned and walked out of the store.


End file.
